Amarillo
by anamore
Summary: La gente podía decir lo que quisiera pero, realmente, el amarillo no es el color de la amistad sino del desprecio. OneShot.


Amarillo

Un día nublado.

Ja. Lo último que habrías esperado que apareciera en una mañana de octubre. En Forks.

_¿Sarcasmo?_

No, sólo su lengua materna.

Llegó temprano _-como siempre-_ y se quedó en el estacionamiento junto a los otros esperando su llegada.

El volvo no tardó en aparecer aunque de el sólo bajaron Edward y Bella. No debería sorprenderle.

El timbre estaba a punto de sonar y él no aparecía todavía… Obviamente al lado de ésa.

Parecía que lo tenía hechizado… Y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto.

La adoración que leía en su rostro cada día, no podía inspirarla ella en alguien como él ni teniendo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Como la odiaba.

Incluso más que… Bueno, no sabía que podía odiar más que a ella.

Compartían dos clases. Química avanzada y Arte.

Y, a pesar que le iba tan bien como… Bueno, como a un _Cullen_ podría irle, a la condenada parecía aburrirle sobremanera todo aquello del carbono y emocionarle tanto la moda como a ella misma. Y, para desgracia suya, todo lo que hacía era simplemente… Perfecto.

No había otra forma de describirlo. Y eso le corroía por dentro, aunque pocas veces, pudiera evitarlo por fuera.

A veces no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué había tenido que fijarse en él. No es que fuera el más guapo de la escuela como Edward o el mejor deportista como Emmett, pero esa paciencia y tranquilidad con que llevaba todo lo que se aparecía por su camino le encantaba. Le hacía sentir como si viviera en un mundo en el que nada se altera por nada y todos viven a su propio ritmo, pero bueno, así era él y así le encantaba.

El timbre sonó y él nunca apareció, así que se dispuso a caminar lo más rápido posible para llegar a su clase antes que a la Sra. Cope se le ocurriera vagar por los pasillos en busca de alguien que prefiriera no estar en clase.

El día pasó como de costumbre hasta después del almuerzo cuando, caminando hacia su casillero se topó de frente con el vestido amarillo que había deseado desde su última incursión a uno de los centros comerciales de Seattle.

Y lo llevaba _ella_.

Maldita sea, y lo llevaba _Perfecto_.

Su día se había ido por un desagüe y nadie podría rescatarlo.

"Hola Lauren" dijo mientras rebuscaba algo en su casillero justo al lado de ella.

_La vida tiene un sentido del humor bastante retorcido_, pensó.

"Hola Alice" respondió. "No te vi en el estacionamiento esta mañana, ¿estabas enferma o algo?".

_Sí, mi masoquismo estaba llegando a límites insospechados. _

"Oh no, sólo fue Jasper que me invitó a desayunar a un lugar en Seattle que inauguraron la semana pasada y al que me moría por ir… Todo fue así como sorpresa y, claro, Esme y Carlisle avisaron a la escuela, así que no tuvimos ningún problema".

Me quedé callada y sólo dije rápidamente "Te veo en arte" antes de caminar hasta el cubículo del baño más cercano a rumiar mis desgracias.

Rayos, no quería aparecerme en arte, pero eso no era una opción si quería salir de este mugroso pueblo así que, antes que sonara el segundo timbre para el inicio de las clases, corrí hasta el edificio D y busqué rápidamente el salón E.

_Ella_ todavía no había llegado así que fui hasta el lugar más alejado y allí me senté. Segundos más tarde aparecieron la sra. Olivier y Cullen se sentó en un taburete al frente de la clase.

La clase comenzó como siempre hasta que caí en cuenta que habíamos empezado con la percepción de las obras de arte a través del color con que están pintadas. Y qué irónico saber que el amarillo era el tema de hoy.

Empecé a odiar el amarillo en ése instante.

El color de la amistad mis calzones. En este momento, podía representar todo menos eso, porque sí, parecía ilógico bajo todo punto de vista pero ése color la representaba a ella.

Su porsche Turbo 911 era color _Amarillo_. Y lo quería.

Su vestido, que con tantas ansias había deseado era _Amarillo_.

Tenía las amistades que yo quería. Que, curiosamente, se representaba con el _amarillo_.

Y tenía al lado al hombre más perfecto, Jasper; cuyo cabello era color rubio.

Jodidos colores y sus significaciones.

Odiaba todo lo que representaba. De ahora en adelante, el amarillo estaba fuera de mi vida. No existía y, por supuesto, no lo querría.

Entonces la sra. Olivier lo dijo y yo lo confirmé, el amarillo es el color del desprecio y, eso mismo estoy sintiendo. Desprecio por todo lo que quiero, que no tengo y que tiene _Ésa_.

Y entonces sonreí.

La gente podía decir lo que quisiera pero, realmente, el amarillo no es el color de la amistad sino del desprecio.

* * *

><p><strong>Sí, se suponía que esta historia sería para el Paintbrush Contest pero nunca la terminé sino hasta ahora.<strong>

**Me pareció gracioso que me tocara éste color porque, bueno, es mi color favorito y como tenía tanto tiempo sin publicar algo dije "voy a terminarlo" y voilà XDDD**

**Supongo que el final se nota un poco cortado pero fue lo mejor que me salió. Espero que les guste y sus comentarios. =)**

**pd: También la terminé porque en dos semanas me gradúo (POR FIN!) so, estoy bastante happy. nos vemoss!**


End file.
